farewell kiss
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy kann es kaum ertragen. Was wenn er nicht zurückkehrt? Wenn er fällt? Denn auch wenn er ein starker Drache ist, er ist immer noch ihr Soulmate.


**Hey ihr Lieben, dieser OS kam mir urplötzlich in den Sinn. Fragt mich nicht. Ich glaube es lag an dem einen Fanart, dass ich gesehen habe. Mit Lucy als Elfe und Natsu als Krieger XD**

 **Und da ich das Mittelalter in Geschichten eh mag und Drachen, Magie und Schwerter(weil die cool sind, Handfeuerwaffen sind schlichtweg langweilig). Dachte ich mir: warum nicht? Und nun habt ihr mein Geschreibsel hier. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Sagt mir eure Meinungen. Ich bin gespannt ;)**

.

.

.

 **LG Z :3**

.

.

.

.

Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, zuckte zurück. Lucys Herz schmerzte als Natsu sie nicht einmal ansah, sein Rücken gerade und steif. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und ihre Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, Angst umklammerte ihr Herz, ließ ihren Körper zittern. Sie versuchte zu atmen, bekam nicht genug Luft. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schluckte leicht und versuchte Luft zu holen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde alles sie erwürgen. Die feine Seide, die sie trug, das Geschmeide aus Gold, welches sich warm an ihre Kehle schmiegte. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht und ihre Unterlippe bebte, als sie zitternd Luft holte.

„N-Natsu …", sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte ihre Hand aus und wollte ihn berühren, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und sie ansah. Entschlossenheit lag in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Lucy, ich muss gehen und du weißt das", seine Stimme war kalt, bar jeglicher Emotionen und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte. War das sein Ernst? Er würde sterben! Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, brannten und sie verzog das Gesicht, wich einige schnelle Schritte von ihm zurück. Magie pulsierte im Gleichklang mit ihrem schneller werdenden Herzschlag, wurde stärker.

„Ich …", sie holte hastig Luft, versuchte zu atmen, bekam aber keine Luft. Wieso war es hier so warm? Ihr Blick flog umher, suchte nach einem festen Fixpunkt, während die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Das Zelt war prachtvoll, für die Zustände, aber weder die weichen Felle, noch das polierte Mobiliar oder die kunstvollen Kerzenständer konnten sie aus dem Sumpf ihrer Gefühle zerren, konnten sie nicht ablenken.

Natsus Blick wurde kühler und etwas wie Abgeklärtheit trat in seine Gesichtszüge. Seine harten, klar geschnittenen Gesichtszüge traten deutlicher hervor und er wirkte noch bedrohlicher. Mehr wie der Krieger und Prinz, weniger wie der sanfte Drache, der er eigentlich war. Ihr Blick glitt über seinen Körper. Sie wollte ihn sich ein letzten Mal einprägen. Das Kerzenlicht ließ die schwarzen Metallplatten schimmern. Die Gravuren waren fein und kaum sichtbar, die Kanten hart und scharf geschnitten. Auf den abgerundeten Schulterplatten ragten zwei scharfe Seitenplatten auf. Das Metall lag eng an seinem Körper an, unterstrich seine hohe Gestalt. Wenn sie ihn so musterte, dann konnte sie verstehen, dass seine Feinde schreiend vor ihm wegrannten. Aber sie hatte bisher nie Angst vor Natsu gehabt. Sie schluckte und holte zitternd Luft. Ihr Atem rasselte und ihr Herz brannte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen würde.

„Du …", begann sie zog die Schultern hoch, ihre Hände krallten sich ineinander und sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, nicht zu blinzeln aus Angst, er könnte dann weg sein. Sie konnte keinen Abschied nehmen. Sie wusste, sie würde daran zerbrechen, würde die Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen. Er wandte den Blick zur Seite ab und seufzte. Noch immer war sein Gesicht bar jeglicher Gefühle.

„Lucy …", begann er und seine Stimme war ruhig, kühl. Ihr Herz begann regelrecht zu bluten und ihre Seele schrie beim Klang seiner Stimme auf, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Erneut rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie wandte den Blick ab, zog die Schulter weiter hoch, drehte ihm zitternd den Rücken zu. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie er ging, wie er in eine dieser dummen Schlachten zog. Stille senkte sich über das Zelt und sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper schmerzte, ihr Herz wimmerte und sie Angst erfüllte ihre Sinne. Ihre Ohren zuckten und ihre überempfindlichen Sinne vernahmen das Säuseln des kalten Windes, dass Knarren der Zeltplanen, das Wiehern der Pferde. Das Klirren von Metall und das kreischende Schaben der Schleifsteine schickten kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken. Die hohen Töne waren schmerzhaft in ihren empfindlichen Sidheohren und sie verspürte den Drang die kleine Anhöhe hinunter und zur Schmiede zu gehen, um den Männern die gleichen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aber wie immer wiederstand sie dem Drang.

Und dann spürte sie warme, raue Finger auf ihrer Haut. Sie riss die Augen auf und erstarrte regelrecht. Ihr Rücken verspannte sich, ihre Haltung verkrampfte sich, wurde angespannt und Lucy schluckte. Und dann wehte sein heißer Atem über ihren Nacken. Bevor sie zurückweichen, vor ihm flüchten konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre Kehle und schlang seine gepanzerten Arme um ihren Körper. Er war so fiel größer als sie, überragte sie um gut zwei Köpfe und musste sich zu ihr runterbeugen. Lucy schloss die Augen und ein Wimmern entfloh ihren Lippen. Hitze kroch kochend durch ihren Körper, breitete sich in ihr aus und setze ihren Unterleib in Brand. Ihr Schoß zog sich in süßem Schmerz zusammen und sie spürte sein Lächeln an ihrer Kehle. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus und ohne, dass sie es wollte, entspannte sich ihr Körper von allein, wurde weich und nachgiebig. Ihre Brüste spannten sich an und ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart, stellten sich erwartungsvoll auf. Natsu aber machte keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen, hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Ich komme wieder, Soulmate. Das schwöre ich dir bei unserem Bund", wisperte er und seine Stimme wurde tiefer, rauer. Sie wimmerte erneut und presste die Oberschenkel zusammen. Ihr Körper reagierte auf den Klang seiner Stimme, auf seine Wärme, die ein Teil seiner Drachennatur warn.

„Wenn du stirbst, dann hole ich dich zurück und reiße dir den Arsch bis zu den Ohren auf", knurrte sie und er lachte leise, dann küsste er ihren Hals erneut, zog eine sanfte Spur von Küssen über ihre Kehle, über ihre zarte Wangenstruktur. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und er versiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinen, zog sie in einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss voller Versprechen, voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste sich an ihn. Das kalte Metall schien die Hitze Natsus aus ihrem Körper zu saugen, während sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, ihre Finger in die langen, lachsfarbenen Haare krallte. Seine Hände legten sich besitzergreifend auf ihre Hüften und zogen sie näher an sich heran. Ihr Herzschlag hämmerte laut und fast schon schmerzhaft schnell gegen ihre Rippen, sie zog an seinen Haaren und ein tiefes Grollen rollte seine Kehle hinauf. Keuchend riss er sich von dem Kuss los, seine Wangen schimmerten und Lust hatte seine Iriden in einem tiefen goldgelb gefärbt. Von der Pupille faserten blutrote Linien aus und seine Pupillen hatten sich zu langen Schlitzen verzogen. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Lucy … du spielst mit dem Feuer", knurrte er und seine Stimme klang verzerrt, tiefer und grollender. Sie weckte die Drachennatur in ihm und heute würde es eindeutig eine Menge Tote und noch mehr Blut geben. Sie wusste es und sie hatte ausschließlich Angst um ihn und sein Leben, hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit dem Feind. Ein tiefes Schnurren rollte ihre Kehle hinauf und sie lehnte sich nach vorn, gewährte ihm einen tiefen Einblick in das, was ihm gehörte.

„Oh … als würde mich das stören", das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen wurde verführerisch und das schokobraun ihrer Seelenspiegel färbten sich in einem hellen violett, während Magie aus eben diesen leuchtete. Er verführerisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und seine spitzen Reißzähne blitzten im sanften Kerzenlicht auf. Er beugte sich langsam wieder zu ihr herunter, umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen großen Händen. Und obwohl er so groß und stark war, obwohl er sie ohne große Kraftanstrengung zerquetschen könnte, war er unglaublich sanft. Lucy schnurrte und wollte ihn am liebsten anspringen und zwischen die Felle zerren. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, wollte ihn nicht dieser Gefahr dort draußen aussetzen, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, dass er dennoch gehen würde. Seine Finger waren rau und sie spürte die Hornhaut, die von seiner Arbeit als Krieger zeugte. Nur noch Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen, als ein lautes Räuspern die Zweisamkeit zertrennte.

„Hoheit, das Heer ist bereit zum Ausrücken."

Die Worte hatten die gleiche Wirkung wie ein Kübel Eiswasser. Lucys Körper wurde starr und Natsu hielt inne. Er schloss die Augen, dann zog er sie an sich und sie hörte, wie er das Gesicht an ihrem Hals und in ihren Haaren vergrub. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, gab ihm mehr Raum und schluckte leicht. Sie spürte erneut das Brennen von Tränen in ihren Augen. Er atmete ihren Duft ein, fuhr mit seinen Reißzähnen über ihre zarte Haut und drückte dann einen besitzergreifenden Kuss auf ihre Pulsader und auf die wulstige Narbe, die er bei der ersten Paarung hinterlassen hatte. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah auf sie hinab.

„Ich komme gleich", sagte er laut und deutlich und wusste, dass er mit seinem General sprach. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie schluckte heftig. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, hauchte einen schnellen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und löste sich endgültig von ihr. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Sie wusste das er stark war. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders. Natsu wandte sich ab, griff nach seinem Helm, nach seinen Waffen und dann trat er durch die Zeltklappe, ließ sie allein zurück. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, spürte, wie sämtliche Wärme aus ihrem Körper glitt und wie die eisige Kälte wieder in ihre Gliedmaßen kroch, sie erfüllte. Ihr Herzschlag pochte schmerzhaft laut gegen ihre Rippen, dass Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie holte rasselnd Luft. Dann ertönte das laute, dröhnende Kriegshorn. Der Ton war so tief, so gewaltig, dass der Boden vibrierte. Geschirr klirrte, und wurde durch die heftige Vibration des Kriegshorns vom Tisch gefegt. Lucy brach in Tränen aus, ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und sie krachte ungebremst auf den kalte Boden. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen, während sie weinte und zu jedem Gott und jeder Göttin zu beten begann. Dafür, dass er heil aus der Schlacht zurück kehrte und sie nicht allein zurückließ.


End file.
